I Need You
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Yami's been in love with Kaiba since he met the billionaire and now, five years later and on Christmas, will Yami's wish come true? Yaoi. R&R minna. ^_^
1. What is this feeling?

disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh, if I did Yami and Yami Bakura would be mine, yep! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read , mmck?  
  
I NEED YOU Chapter 1: What do I feel?  
  
  
  
Its Christmas again, precisely five years after Yugi defeated Pegasus. The boy hasn't grown any taller but retained that youthful innocence we love and is now a responsible adult. Oh, his hair is still those multi-colored spikes yet I cannot talk for I too share the untameable stlye. My aibou and that annoying baka Joey fell in love and are now leading a relationship that a few of us envy. As long as Yugi is happy besides I've threatened to kill Joey if my aibou ever sheds one tear over him. Tea and Honda married a year back. That was the most unlikely couple! The way those two bickered and yelled must have been a cover-up for their real feelings. Ryou is currently living in England with his yami though the couple will most definetely be on their way here in a matter of days. Mai and Joey's sister Serenity are currently room mates and attend college. Mokuba's dating the soft-spoken Serenity. That little punk is now vice president of Kaiba Corporation. He still enjoys the random game with Yugi. Kaiba...I haven't seen him in years. Mokuba, I'm sure, has heard from his brother but he won't tell us. Do I miss that jerk? Everyday. He was my ultimate rival, my enemy and yet somewhere along the insults and jibes, I fell in love with the genius.  
  
I won't waste my time reminescening. It hurts. I was taught by Yugi and his friends to care. I have changed since those days and....am alone. How could I move on to another when my heart is with Kaiba? I never let onto that I loved him, he never guessed it, wouldn't have cared either. My dreams always focus around him. I dream of being with him like couples do, kissing him, making love to him. I don't lust after him but I desire to be joined with him in a union of our two souls. Sadly...I'll never have that chance. I'm doomed to face my entire life alone. Aibou often questions my motives. He wants me to move on and yet he also wants me happy. I think he's tried to reach Kaiba with every means but..he never turns up. I wish he'd come back...back to me.  
  
I remember the days when weren't at each others throats. I could actually hold a decent conversation with the taller boy, man now. Did you know his parents died in a car wreck when he was a child? Did you know his step-father constantly abused him? All of those qualities are what made Kaiba himself. I do not blame him for his actions. To be raised as a puppet, never allowed to enjoy growing up. He never had a childhood. He was forced to be molded into what he was when I met him; cold and emotionally detached from the rest of the world. All Kaiba had in his life was his brother. I wanted to fill that void in Kaiba's soul. If only I had tried. If only I could tell him how much I care. If only I could see my friend one more time. If only....  
  
Christmas is the only time during the year when all of us get together and celebrate the season although the others have more of reason to than me. Mai constantly, over the past five years, has brought me a date. I'm touched by her concern but last year I finally came out and told the entire group about my pain. All were sympathetic and offered what little solace they could. I made that Christmas miserable. I vowed never to deppress them again. So, I bear the pain by myself. I think Yugi senses it whereas the others are convinced I've forgotten about Kaiba.  
  
I stare at the naked fir tree, devoid of decorations. The ornament trunk is open, waiting for me to pluck the delicate, ornate orbs and line the tree. Why does it matter? I unceremoniously slam the trunk, glaring at it angrily. Why do I have to keep thinking about HIM?!! I feel the tears...not the first and most certainly not the last. I cross the room and stare out of the window, watching the snowflakes drift lazily to the already blanketed ground. The swirling percipitation is beautiful. The heavy, puffs of cloud are dreary and remind me of myself.  
  
I dismally pour the contents of a cocoa packet into a mug, watching as the boiling water eagerly envelops the brown powder. It's the color of his hair. I shake my head. Everything reminds me of the man. I drop several marshmallows inside and sip at it gingerly, sinking into a hard chair. I rest my chin in my hands, staring at nothing in particular. I let my eyes wander over the several photos, one of the entire gang including Kaiba. Tall, dark, and handsome. Those sapphire blue eyes, so amazing but frigid ice. I don't think I ever saw emotion in those ocean depths. I sigh, forcing my gaze from the photo to once again watch the flakes float. I hear a car door slam. I don't bother being hasty to answer the door, probably Yugi. He doesn't like to leave me alone. I fling the door open and there he is, purple eyes shining merrily. He could pass as my twin and I wish I could share in his sentiments.  
  
"Ohayoo Yami!!" Yugi squeals, hugging me tightly. I smile into his spikes. "I came by to see if you'd like to come over."  
  
"Are you sure Aibou?" I ask, peering outside for Joey. He waves from the car, motioning for me to join them. Their feeling sorry for me. I become deppressed at this time of year. It reminds me too much of what I don't have, Christmas being the time to share in love. I dread Valentine's day. Then I will feel horrible, moping around my house. I nod, grabbing my leather jacket. I open the car door, settling into the backseat. "Joey, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm great Yami. You?" Joey starts the car, leaving my driveway. The snow's piling high. I grimace but then...I catch the hidden wink between Joey and Yugi. I don't bother too much trying to figure it out. Joey and Yugi are the most sexually explicit of our group and are forever giving each other hints.  
  
"Fine. Is there a reason why you've invited me to go wherever your going?" Yugi pouts, a charming frown curling his lips. I've hurt him by being snappy. He wants to help me. I feel guilty making my aibou sad. "Gomen nasai, Aibou. I just want to know why."  
  
"You stay stuck inside too much! Besides we have a surprise for you."  
  
Once again there was a knowning wink. I arch an eyebrow, crossing my arms across the front of my chest. "A surprise?" I'm suspicious as to why their being so sneaky. Probably to set me up on a blind date. As many times as I tell them no, they keep at it. I love them for trying but...their just making worse.  
  
"Hai! You can't find out until we get home." Yugi turned around, announcing silently that it was the end of the conversation. He snuggles closer to Joey, head against the blonde's shoulder. I can't help but be jealous. Will I ever have someone to hold? Will I have love outside of Kaiba? At this point, its not likely. What could the surprise be and why am I anticipating it so much?  
  
********************  
  
Hmmm, what could the surprise be?  
  
Read and review minna or else I won't continue. ^_^ 


	2. Is it really you?

disclaimers: do not own Yugioh. If I did, dont you think Yami Bakura would be with me right now? ^_^  
  
OH! This is yaoi, means boy boy love. Dont like, get the hell outta here.  
  
I NEED YOU CHAPTER 2: IS IT YOU?  
  
We rolled up to Yugi's and Joey's house, Christmas figurines littering the yard. Santa and his reindeer, covered in snow, were lighted on the roof, several snowmen loomed tall, plastic candles lined the brick walkway to the door; wreath attached. I smiled at Aibou who was beaming. He never let the kid in him escape. I'm hesitant to follow my two friends into their house, unsure of what to expect. Will their surprise be a girl for me to date? Or a guy? As soon as I step inside the brightly lit room, the smell of baking hits my senses. I take a moment to breathe in the aromas, letting a deep breath flee. My eyes rest on the tree, decorated to match my Aibou's personality; angels. I allow a smile to grace my lips before I hear the sound of someone's throat clearing.  
  
I feel tears sting my eyes, my heart crushes in my chest, my soul rips in two. There he is. In all the shining glory that I had dreamt of these past five years. Kaiba's sitting on the leather sectional, blue depths on me. There's a girl in his arms. A girl with her greedy, perfectly flawless body pressed against his. She flounces her chestnut hair, like a ditz and waves at us. I feel like punching everyone of those perfect teeth into her head. I can feel my anger rising and I glare at Yugi. I grab his arm, dragging him to the kitchen. "WHY?!!! Yugi flinches from my sudden outburst, cringing. I didn't mean to frighten him. I put my hands on my lights' shoulders. "I'm sorry I yelled Aibou but...why did you bring me here? You knew it would hurt......"  
  
"Oh Yami, I didnt mean to. He was asking for you and I told him I would bring you."  
  
He was asking for me? Should I even read that as a good sign. I swallow the lump in my throat, barely containing my tears. When I get home, thats the first thing I'm going to do. Cry myself to sleep once again. How could I have been so blind?!! I thought he.... No. What did I think? Kaiba never showed an interest in me. Was I being that naive? I bite on my inner cheek, finding my voice. "We better get back." I manage a weak smile at the two on the couch and at Joey, who's quiet yet compassionate grin helps more than I think he knows.  
  
"Yami, its been awhile."  
  
That was the first words to leave his mouth. Its been a while. How typical Kaiba. I chock back my sobs as the woman leans in and kisses him. I summon my courage and walk to the couch. Those eyes... He hasn't changed. He's as handsome as he was when I knew him. "It has been." Thats all I can say.  
  
"Seto! You said we'd only be here for a few minutes! We have to go to dinner! Remember? We dont have time to be here!" the woman snaps at Kaiba. I immediately don't like her. Not only because she's stolen my true love but because of the way she's ordering Kaiba. Since when did he become so weak?  
  
"Alright Nanami. We'll go."  
  
The woman smiles smugly. I want seperate that pretty little head from her shoulders. "I'll be in the car, sweetie!" She waits for Kaiba to slip the furcoat on her. Sweetie. It makes me hate her even more. Kaiba seems older and more haggard. The stress of his job must have finally got to him and that woman. How long have they been together? Its obvious he isn't happy. Kaiba..happy? When has he ever been? I take that back. He has been happy. He was happy with all of us..with me.  
  
"Sorry about that. She's in a rush to get to dinner." He laughs but I can tell its forced. Just how much more are you forcing yourself to do Kaiba thats not worth it? His hand brushes my shoulder and I check the impulse to wrap my arms around him. He lowers his head and stares in my eyes. I see myself reflecting. "Can we talk later?"  
  
My heart skips. He wants to talk to me. Okay, maybe your reading into this a little too much Yami! Calm down. Breathe. "Uh sure. When?"  
  
"Tonight, about 12:00. After I drop Nanami off at my mansion."  
  
"Fine with me. I'll be there." I could barely contain my smile! Kaiba was coming to see me! Do I have falses hope? I hope that shining in his eyes was what I wanted it to be. Yugi gives me a cheerful smile. Joey gives a thumbs up. I'm ready. I'll have Kaiba and I will love him like no other can. I'll give him the happiness that will bring back that fiery spark in him that I adore. Kaiba....you truly are the most precious gift I could have been given.....  
  
*************  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING! MEANS SO MUCH TO MEAN! I DIDNT THINK NEONE WOULD REALLY LIKE THIS FIC AS MUCH AS THEY DID. WOW.  
  
OH, I have other stories (ahem) and I'd be very grateful if you could check them out.  
  
Next chappie: heh heh...no telling....^_^ 


	3. Confessions

disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh, if I did Yami and Yami Bakura would be mine, yep! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read , mmck?  
  
I NEED YOU Chapter 2  
  
*********  
  
Ten to twelve. Kaiba's going to be here any minute now! I need to calm down. Lay off the chocolate for awhile...I hear a car door slam. Its really him. After five long years, I can talk to him and hopefully, if things go right, get closer. I glance around the living room, making sure it was cleaned. A few Butterfinger wrappers lay around the coffee table. I hastily throw those in the garbage. Thats the one thing my aibou got me hooked on; chocolate. I nearly jump from my skin at the knocking, gentle to my surprise. There he is, the object of my affections standing in the snow. I step aside. He dusts his trench-coat before removing it. He hangs it on the coat rack and goes to the fireplace, hands stretched in front of his body. I accompany him, no words are spoken. I study him. The sharp brow, the high cheekbones that shadow his face, the pertinent nose, the angular chin, and most notably the azure eyes. So expressive yet dulled. His body's grown more toned and tall, a fact I used to curse with my hieght being nearly a foot shorter.  
  
Kaiba turns to me, breaking the silence. I was so used to never having another person over at this late of an hour, especially not someone I cared about. "Yami...how have you been?" Kaiba sits on the couch, drawing me beside him. Our hands linger in the others grasp. The intense love that flows through my body!! Its so wonderful. I've never, never been breathless. This is the closest I've been to him. I don't want it to end but it has to.  
  
"Great," I lie. Shit. Its sucked. It's been like hell without you. I barely ate the entire year after you were gone. I wish I could tell him that but it would only hurt him and I don't want to do that. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Why'd you come back?"  
  
Kaiba waits for several minutes, searching for the words. I can tell from the shadowed, distant look in his eyes. "...I'm getting married." Those three words crush me. My eyes fill with tears, I become dizzy. I brace myself against the arm rest, my head falling into my hands as I take off for my room. I'm not supposed to be this emotional!! I should be happy for me. I can't. I just can't.... I sink onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow and I cry. The sobs have a hysterical edge. Maybe I've finally snapped. "Yami?" I hear his voice. I want to hate him but I don't. He had no idea that I love him. Kaiba's arms encircle my body, bringing him to his chest. I don't cry any longer, no more tears can come. I hiccup, the sound odd. I don't think I've ever cried that hard in my life. Kaiba's rubbing circles on my back, trying to comfort me. Comfort me? I tilt my head to gaze at him. Tears are cascading down that face I love. I tentively reach my hand and wipe the offending drops aside. He's crying for me?  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Yami...do you love me?" he asks, as if it was as easy as asking the weather. I blush. What am I supposed to say? One word could end it all. I don't answer. I don't want to but he knows. He can see the pain just as clear as I can see his. He leans, lips brushing my lightly. That small motion causes me to moan. My first kiss. Does that sound pathetic? I was waiting for my true love and now I have him. He presses his lips harder, demanding gently that he be offered permission to explore the reaches of my mouth. I oblige. I've been waiting for this forever! His tongue tangles with mine. I've never felt this much desire and love. He withdraws, much to my dissappointment. I let it be known in a growl. Kaiba laughs, the first real laugh I've heard from him since I've known him. Its a pleasing sound. I could get used to it. "Eager?"  
  
I smile and kiss him softly. "What about her?"  
  
"Nanami?" I nod. "The reason I came back was...to see if you loved me and then I wouldn't marry her."  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"So why are you with her?"  
  
"She took away the loneliness....at first. Then I realized it was you. You were the only reason I existed."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"I didn't admit." He laughed again, the sound like music. "Not until...she asked me to marry her."  
  
"She asked you?!"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't refuse." Kaiba ran his hand through my hair. "I love you Yami."  
  
"I love you too Seto."  
  
He draws me beside him, arms wrapped around my waist. I cuddle closer to his body, seeking his warmth. My troubles have all but been forgotten. He kisses my neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh. The pain is exhilirating. I want more but he ceases his administrations. I snarl and he chuckles. "Not yet, Yami. We'll get there soon." I don't know what it is about Kaiba but he makes me feel so special. The rising and falling of his chest pressed against my back, the warm breath blowing on my neck, the gentle purring. Its enought to make me sleepy. Before I close my eyes, I see Kaiba. All my dreams have become a reality....all my waiting....  
  
*************  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it. Ahem, i have other fics.....^_^  
  
OKAY! Nanami gets her ass dumped by Kaiba!! YAY! (hey, i'll take five reviews about how I should go about it. whichever one is the best, will be my choice.) 


	4. A day of love

disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh, if I did Yami and Yami Bakura would be mine, yep! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read , mmck?  
  
I NEED YOU Chapter 3  
  
*********  
  
I feel something tickle my neck, my eyelids open lazily. I feel so warm. I breathe in deeply, the faint taste of cinnamon on my toungue. Thats when I remember. The arms around my waist are real. I wasn't dreaming! I turn around and there he is. He's awake and watching me. A half-smile plays on his lips. I capture those lucious lips in a passionate kiss. Kaiba responds and leaves me panting. "What about....her?"  
  
"....I have a plan. Yami," he says, carressing my cheek. I can't help but blush. I'm still getting used to being with him. "You won't ever leave me, will you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"I'm having dinner at my place tonight. I have a..surprise." He smiles at me deviously. He's undeniably cute when he's being cunning. I lean over and kiss him on the tip of his nose eliciting a startled gasp from Seto. I suppose he never thought I'd be so touchy-feely. Five years can change a man or a yami. A smile curls my koi's lips and he embraces me snuggly to his chest. I love him. I can finally see why Yugi, Ryou, and the others are always so happy. This feeling inside of me is earth-shattering. I've never felt more alive! Seto strokes my cheek with his callused palms, many duel battles having taken their tool. That rough, harsh, sandpapery feel sends me into fits of hot desire but not yet. I am not going to ruin this almost heavenly time with Seto with my unsettling passions. I want him to come to me when he's ready to fulfill our bond and join our bodies as one. I will submit to him; the first person ever. "Yami," he speaks softly, above a whisper. "...Will you be there with me?"  
  
I nod, unable to form any comprehensible words. The sheer volume of love in those cerulean depths leave me silent. I never imagined he cared for me so much. I always saw Seto as the frigid ice prince of my fantasys, cold and detached. We have both changed drastically. I cup Seto's chin in my hands, rubbing his chin. "Of course I'll be there for you. I just got you and I'm not letting you go anytime soon."  
  
Seto kisses me tenderly before pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his leather coat he had discarded earlier. He dials the number to his 'fiancees' I politely leave, feeling giddy and light as a feather. I could break out into a rendition of Christmas songs! I pause, staring at the neglected tree. I feel guilty now. I was harboring so much resentment and anger that I failed to celebrate the true meaning of Christmas; love. Not just the love I share with Seto but the love for my aibou, Joey-I snicker-, Ryou, Bakura, and my other friends. I run a hand across a nettle. The scent of pine has always attracted me. It's mysterious and enchanting. Aibou thinks I'm insane, he has one of those artificial plastic trees. I can't blame him. With Joey as his lover, it's much safer. One year, the blonde klutz nearly set their house ablaze while lighting the real candles he set on the trees' limbs. Aibou refuses to allow Joey to decorate. I have not decorated in years. Usually Yugi comes over and does it, patienly listening to my yammering about the entire downsides of Christmas. I snicker. I was the grinch.  
  
Hands wrap around my waist from behind, warm breath hits my neck. Tranquil and congenial, I lean in the warm embrace. "After breakfast, we'll put decorate." He purrs huskily, tilting my head to have better access to my lips. Its mind-blowing. The sheer bliss of that kiss leaves me in stupor several minutes after its ended. I'm not sure I'll get used to those new emotions any time soon. He holds one of my comfortable, down-feathered jackets as I slip into it. I'd much rather have my koi keeping me warm. Seto murmurs in my ear, "We will later."  
  
I blush as he pushes me gently through the door and into the bleak weather. I hate winter. I've mentioned that before though. Seto's enjoying the frigid weather. His eyes are closed, fluffy snow sticking to him carefreely. I can't help but smile at him. As if sensing my oggling, Seto looks at me. His fingers interweave in mine. I hesitantly accept the affectionate gesture. I don't mean to be uncertain. I've never been like this, engulphed in this intense of love. Seto draws me closer, our bodies touching. He removes his fingers from mine and his hand curls around my waist. "Seto...." I glance at the conspicious stares of the neighboorhood inhabitants.  
  
"I dont care."  
  
"But Seto-" he shuts me up with a squeeze to my ribs. I give a wan smile. My stomach growls angrily, reminding me that I haven't ate since yesterday morning. Seto snorts, shaking his head. I meekly laugh alongside him. The heavenly sound fills the silence of the oppressive winter day. The sign for McDonald's blares blindingly ahead of us. We step inside and I'm glad that the only people present is an old couple. I'm not ashamed of my relationship with Seto but I am feeling awkward. I shouldn't care what others think about it but these past years I've been self concious. I'm relieved that Seto is so confident. I don't bother listening to what he orders us, my eyes are transfixed on him. He has an aura around him that wasn't there yesterday when we first saw each other at Yugi's. I follow him obediently, about to slide into the oppostite section of the booth when Seto pulls me beside him.  
  
"I don't want to lose one second of contact with you Yami."  
  
I unwrap my egg and ham muffin, cheese dripping from the sides. I used to not eat but...some of these foods actually taste half-way decent. These are one of my favorites. Seto's as close to my body as can be, one foot tangling with mine, our hands intertwined. He laughs at me suddenly before kissing my lips, the loose cheese becoming stretched between our mouths. An idea lurched into my mind at what excatly we could do with cheese later on. I flush. Hentai. Seto deepens the kiss, his toungue pushing against mine. I moan, wanting to sob from the heat that's pillaging a certain part of my anatomy that for years has remained dormant. I slit my eyes open as a few catcalls and whistles sound. Several people are blatantly disgusted by our kiss, a couple others becoming engrossed in our activities. I withdraw from Seto, blushing a deep crimson. Seto's high self-assurance has dropped slightly at the stares, a very kuwaii scarlet accompaning his cheeks. I roll my eyes at Yugi and Joey who have just walked inside. That must be where the sounds came from.  
  
The couple sit in front of me and my koibito, chuckling. Yugi winks at me before turning his full attention to Seto. "Took you long enough!" I cock my head to the side, unsure of what exactly Yugi was speaking of. Seto smirks, reminding me of his old self. Yugi laughs. "Glad to see you haven't lost all of your jerky ways."  
  
"Thanks Yugi." Seto sighs, digging into his food once again. I can't help but wonder what excatly my aibou was talking about. Could Seto have told Yugi that he...felt this way all of those years ago? Should I be mad at them? Betrayed? No. One look into Seto's eyes and I can't be angry. I'm sure that Seto, if did tell Yugi, was scared of what I felt.  
  
We finish eating, bidding our farewells to a very smug Yugi and Joey. Personally, I'm estactic about getting out of there. Those two were becoming a little too sexual. I'm sure Seto feels the same. The snow's sluggishly falling. I pause and just stare at Seto. His head is tilted backwards, mouth open, toungue stuck in the air. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He snaps from whatever place he's been the past five minutes. "Catching snowflakes."  
  
I grimace. "Isn't that unhealthy?"  
  
"Yami, Yami, Yami," he clucks his tongue like a chicken. "Don't you know how to just let loose every once and a while?" I arch an eyebrow and he once again reads my mind. "I know I didn't back then but I've changed alot. I've come to cherish the simple things in life and...I've started remembering my past. I used to do this with Mokuba when we were little...before...my parents died in that car wreck, before my life became a living hell." He takes me into his arms again as we walk slowly on the sidewalk towards my home. I remain quiet, knowing that his parents death is a touchy subject. I'm surprised he's opening up to me like this. "Then I met you, well the alter you. Yugi, I liked fine but you....you got on my nerves." He chuckles and he hugs me tighter. "You beat me in that duel battle and I hated you for it. You stole my pride. I dont know when those feelings turned to love. Maybe it was when you were battling that clone of mine and I could feel how much you wanted to help Mokuba. I guess..I kinda figured you cared for me. Then, it was YOU that almost sent me to my death. I know what I did was tricky and cruel. I knew Yugi was going to take over the control on your body. I'm so sorry for what I did to you."  
  
"Oh....Seto." I sigh, stroking his cheek. "I was never mad about losing. Koi, thats the past. Alright? We're here, in the present. The past means nothing. I want to focus on my future with you." I unlock the door and watch Seto. There seems to be an intense weight lifted from his shoulders, his eyes are sparkling once again. Has he been carrying that guilt during these five years? He stares at me, sapphire orbs twinkling. He opens the trunks, grinning like a chelshire cat.  
  
"Come on Yami, its after breakfast." He wraps a silver garland around my neck, drawing me closer and I realize just how sexual this 'decorating' could become. As much as I want him, I'm not ready for this. I know he's more than ready to move to the last stage but...well...maybe that will be his Christmas gift. I back away from Seto, much to his displeasure. I chuckle and pull several ornaments from the box, placing them on the end of the branches. Seto nips at my neck eagerly as he brushes by me, winding the garland on the tree. I would lie if I didn't admit I was heavily aroused by my koi. I have to suppress my urge to moan as he hands touch my inner thigh. "You want me," he says in a singsong voice.  
  
"Seto," I say in half-whisper, half-groan. I push him aside but he's stronger. I struggle in his grasp, whimpering like a child. I DO want him but I dont want him now, not like this. He must see my reluctance because he stops his assault on my mouth and body. "I just can't...."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldnt' have...I'm so sorry Yami." He looks like hes about to cry. He sinks onto the couch, biting his lip, nervously darting glances my way. I straddle his lap, touching the sides of his face. I know by being in this position, it may cause more problems but I have to get his undivided attention.  
  
"Seto....I love you and I do want to be with you in the most intimate way but I'm not ready yet. I just had my first kiss, ever, from you lastnight." I blush at Seto's open mouth stare. I advert my eyes from his.  
  
"I was your first?" I nod sheepishly. Recognition dawns in his eyes. "You were waiting on me?"  
  
"Yes Koi, I was. I didnt want anyone else but you."  
  
"So..if I had never came back.. you were going to die never having been kissed and a virgin?"  
  
"Sounds idiotic, ne?"  
  
"No because...I'm a virgin too and I was waiting on you."  
  
"But Nanami-"  
  
"No. I told her I wanted to wait until our wedding night."  
  
"Speaking of Nanami...what exactly is your plan?  
  
"You'll see."  
  
***************  
  
WHOO-HOO! A long chapter!!! Cheers for me!  
  
Yami B: Oh yay. Another chapter.  
  
Akemi: Are you being sarcastic?  
  
Yami B: Arent you brilliant?  
  
Akemi: *hits Bakura* Shut your mouth or I'll write you and Joey having wild monkey sex!  
  
Yami B: Anything but that! *shrinks in the corner  
  
Akemi: Hahaha. Your a horrible muse Bakura.  
  
Yami B: *grumbles* at least i'm not a dumb bl-  
  
Akemi: Bakura!! Fine, my next fic will have you and Joey. *laughs evilly*  
  
Um...Sorry. I got carried away! ^_^ Oh and I will combine the two requests I got on how to dump that evil bitch Nanami.  
  
Read and review pretty please! 


	5. Nanami

disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh, if I did Yami and Yami Bakura would be mine, yep! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read , mmck?  
  
I NEED YOU  
  
  
  
*********  
  
The ride to Seto's is spent in silence. I don't feel much like talking, not wanting to face Nanami and her reaction. She may be a bitch, but I do not want her to do something to hurt Seto. I know that she's the daughter of one of his most prominent clients and...I'm not sure how much this could affect the relationship between my koi and his associate. I snuggle closer to Seto, his arm wrapping more around me. The snow's falling again, this time more steadily, almost blizzard like. I hope we don't get trapped in it. I never realized the beauty of this time of year. I suppose I was wallowing my own self pity. Or maybe its because I now I have Seto with me. Whatever the reason, winter has now become my favorite season. My aibou's house is approaching and I can't help but feel nervous. Seto must sense my agitation because he gives me a squeeze. I smile broadly, kissing him deeply. His taste is something I'll never get enough of. The car suddenly stops and...we've arrived at Yugi's. Nanami's Mercedes is parked in the driveway. I tense at the trouble she's no doubt causing my hikari and Joey.  
  
We enter the house and Yugi sends me a gracious look. I nod but then...there she is. Nanami glares at me heavily before wrapping her arms around MY Seto. I compress the urge to tear her limb from limb. Seto raises a delicate eyebrow at me, asking silently if I'm alright. I roll my eyes, point obsecenly at Nanami, and then follow Yugi into the kitchen. Joey regards me detached pity. "Man, I sure as hell hope Kaiba dumps that little wench."  
  
I chuckle and slide into a seat beside the blonde. "He is."  
  
"What did you do to him to convince him to do that?"  
  
"Same way you convinced me that I was into guys and not girls."  
  
Yugi elbows Joey sharply in the ribs. I smirk. "And what exactly did you do Aibou?"  
  
"Uh..." He blushes a deep crimson, toying with the hem of his shirt. Joey pipes up, ignoring the heated glare from Yugi but before he can speak, Yugi places his hand over Joey's mouth. "Jo-kun! Shush!"  
  
"Don't bother. I think I already know what you did, Aibou. So...spare me the dirty details." A sheer expression of relief washes over his boyish face. Joey grabs Yugi and draws him into his lap, nestling him between his thighs. I shake my head, leaving the two alone. I wonder what Seto and Nanami are doing? An evil thought forms in my head. If Seto hasn't told her yet, I know the perfect way. I go into the living room, Seto's face his tense and Nanami seems on the verge to attack him. "Seto?" I ask timidly. Both turn towards me. Seto with pure joy and Nanami with pure hate. I sneer at her as I cross the room to join MY Seto. I latch onto him, pressing my lips to his in a brusing kiss that leaves me wanting more. Nanami huffs.  
  
"How dare you make a fool of me!!! When Daddy hears of this, you'll be ruined!"  
  
"Shut up!" we both yell in unison.  
  
Nanami peers down her nose at us, drawing herself to her full height. I must admit, she's pretty intimidating. "You haven't heard the last of me Seto Kaiba. I'll get my revenge. NOBODY makes me look like a fool and gets away with it."  
  
I grimace as her car door slams roughly. "Shit Seto, why'd you have to go and piss her off like that?" Joey comes back inside with Yugi attached to his waist. "I don't think the bitch is one to break threats. She's scary if you ask me. Oh, and what exactly does her father do?"  
  
"He's one of my lawyer's. Nothing to worry about." Seto kisses my head tenderly, rubbing the small of my back encouragingly. For some reason, I can't believe a word he says. A deep feeling of suspense drives into my heart and I just know that we haven't seen the last of Nanami. She'll be back and with a vengance.  
  
******  
  
Sigh, a short chapter. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO WRITE A VERY LONG ONE NEXT TIME! ^_^ I promise.  
  
Nanami will be back but only to annoy Seto and Yami. HEE HEE! Oh and the next chapter, all the couples show and we get to spend a day at the mall with the Yugioh gang. You know, shopping in stuff. Okay, if you think that this is really stupid (going on about the details in their lives; shopping for instance) I'm very sorry. I just want it to be detailed. Hrm.  
  
OOH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! WOW. THIS MANY. MAKES ME SO HAPPY!  
  
  
  
Whoo-hoo, my favorite author reviewed. Dai-onna, I love your stories!!! And yes, I will do a Joey and Bakura fic. Later...hrm... have to have ideas first. 


End file.
